


The Adventures of Dadwin: The Graduation

by imperativa



Series: The Adventures of Dadwin [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Dadwin, F/M, High School, Levi hates being a mom, M/M, This is pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/pseuds/imperativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin’s graduation day was very interesting, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Dadwin: The Graduation

Armin’s graduation day was very interesting, to say the least. The small blond was Valedictorian, with straight A’s throughout high school and he never missed a single day. Erwin and Levi couldn’t be any prouder of their boy.

“NUMBER ONE, THAT’S RIGHT. MY BOY IS NUMBER ONE.” He all but screamed to everyone as his and Levi’s work. Nearly everyone (even the janitor) at Survey Corp International knew about Armin’s upcoming graduation.

Following the actual ceremony was a lavish party at The Titan Hotel’s large ballroom. Armin asked his fathers why they were hosting such a grand event. “It’s just graduation, dad,” he said to Erwin, who guffawed and patted him on the shoulder with a smile, while Levi glared, shook his head, and stared at his son as if to convey his thoughts of ‘don’t try and argue with him. Let him do what he wants.’

Even Mikasa came home from college to congratulate her younger brother on his achievements. This was more ammo for Erwin as he now had both of his prized children in a room with 200 people where he could show them off as gold.

“MY SON HAS GRADUATED AT THE TOP OF HIS CLASS. JUST LIKE HIS BIG SISTER. DID I MENTION THAT SHE IS ON THE SWIM TEAM IN COLLEGE? AND SHE WAS ON THE CHANCELLOR’S LIST LAST SEMESTER. AND OUR BOY GOT A FULL RIDE TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS OUR BABY GIRL. ISN’T THAT RIGHT, LEVI? OUR BABIES ARE BRILLIANT. ACADEMIC AND ATHLETIC SCHOLARSHIPS.”

Levi blanched at Erwin’s obnoxious shouting and downed his champagne in one go. Why was his husband wearing a tuxedo? It’s a freaking graduation. Turning to his youngest son (who was sulking and almost sitting on Levi’s lap in tears as he heard his father’s praise for his older siblings), he bit out, “Oi, Eren. Get daddy another drink.” Alcohol soothes the pain.

The brunet complied and as he passed his larger father to get his tiny father a drink, Erwin pulled him to his chest.

“AND MY YOUNGEST BOY, EREN, IS GOING INTO HIGH SCHOOL THIS YEAR. WE CAN ONLY HOPE THAT HE IS AS SMART AS HIS OLDER SIBLINGS. OR THAT SWEET MARCO BOY NEXT DOOR. EREN, WHY CAN’T YOU BE MORE LIKE THEM?”

Eren died of embarrassment right then and there.

Turning to Armin’s (and Mikasa’s) teachers, who Erwin INSISTED on inviting, he shouted, “MISS RAL, MISTER BOSSARD, MISTER SHULZ, AND MISTER JIN: PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT EREN WORKS AS HARD AS MIKASA AND ARMIN DID. WE WANT OUR BABY BOY TO SUCEED JUST LIKE HIS SIBLINGS, RIGHT LEVI?”

Levi just ignored him.

No one could stop Eren’s tears that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is some crack Dadwin that bae and bby angel and I can't stop talking about. Someone send help.


End file.
